


No Way Out.

by Girlbye105



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlbye105/pseuds/Girlbye105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UF Sans starts having nightmares. He goes from being the Big shot in Snowdin to a fearful little skeleton. UF Papyrus treats him poorly because he believes he isn't strong enough and he wants to fix him up. US Sans however one night starts having the same nightmares as UF Sans. Of course US Papyrus worries about him and talks to Undyne about it. Undyne believes there are alternate universes and she discovers a way to connect the worlds somehow. Anyways, enjoy, the story may change a bit as I go, but whatever. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first undertale fanfiction. I've done other fanfictions but with other characters... let's see how this works out. Warning, this work does include 18 and up content and lots of violence. But there will be fluff chapters too so no worries ... Anyways, please enjoy and no hate, I tried! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) More notes at the bottom.

UF Sans P.O.V  
"Ugh... ngh". I yawned and opened my eye sockets. It's almost 3:00. I made sure that I was awake and ready to go. The last time I slept in Boss had my ass. I made sure to never make that mistake again. I surveyed my surroundings. I had a small little room. It was always cold and damp in there. I had a small bed and my room was dirty. I sighed and got up. I grabbed my jacket from the side of my bed and pulled my short arms through. I got up and peeked my head out the door. I could hear Boss down the hall. I quickly closed the door as I heard footsteps. I looked around one more time to make sure nothing was out of place. I was scared that just the tiniest mishap in my room would upset Boss. "SANS"! Boss said slamming the door open. "IT'S 3:15, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE"?! He shouted. I braced myself for impact. It was really that late? I could have sworn it was 2:50 when I woke up. How much time had gone by already? He approached me with a tempered glare in his eyes. "SANS, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO GET TO YOUR STATION AT THE RIGHT TIME? I'M TIRED OF YOU BEING SO LAZY"! He said. He hit me hard on the side of my head. The blow caused me to fall over. I held my head. Boss glared at me. "BE PREPARED TO GET PUNISHED WHEN YOU GET HOME, AND DON'T BE LATE THIS TIME EITHER". Boss said slamming the door shut. I sighed and slowly stood up. My whole body ached. I slowly opened my door and walked down the stairs. Boss had already left to go recalibrate his puzzles. I slowly zipped up my jacket and walked out the front door. I made sure to lock the door because you never know what creeps are up to in Snowdin. I glanced to see if anyone was following me as I walked to my post. I must have not been paying attention because as I was going, I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a towering figure above me. He was a big guy. I looked down. "S-sorry". I quietly said. "Look where your going punk". He said pushing me to the ground. He grabbed me by my collar and picked me back up. "You must not know who I am. I ain't some screw ball you can just push around like that". He started. His grip tightened. "If you think you're the one whose running things than you've got another thing coming". He said throwing me hard back onto the ground. I hugged my knees and rolled over in pain. "Tch, your nothing but a weak little skeleton". He said kicking me in the side. He looked at me one more time before he walked away. I waited until I could no longer see him. I buried my face into my jacket as warm red tears rolled my cheeks. "I-I don't understand.... W-what did I ever do to deserve t-this"? I quietly sobbed. After a while I picked myself up and continued my path to my post. The day after that was very uneventful. Nobody ever said anything. There's always dust from murdered monsters and there's also violence and unhappiness here. Sometimes I wonder if Snowdin was always this bad. I mean, to outsiders it would seem like the nicest little town. But even so, even outsiders themselves are bad too. Boss is the only one I have and even he treats me horribly. He's the one responsible for cracking my skull. Now I have a permanent scar that goes from the top of my skull and goes through past my eye. I wasn't always this little skeleton that everyone pushed around. I used to be feared along side with Boss. But as time went by, I got "weaker" as Boss would say. I sighed. "It's almost 8:30, i'd better start heading back now". I thought as I cleaned up and started to head back to the house. It was hard walking since I had undergone some minor injuries. I held my side as I walked down the dark path. "Hey"! I heard someone call out from behind me. I turned around to see a group of bigger guys. That same dude from this morning was there too. "U-uh"...? "Is this that skeleton guy you where talking about"? One of them said. "Yeh, that's him". He said. I got scared. I tried to run but my side throbbed. I fell over gasping for air. This wound may be worse than I thought. "Heh, this is gonna be fun. This tiny little thing was giv'n' you trouble eh? We'll show em". One of them grabbed me by the wrist harshly and pulled me up hard on their shoulder. I quietly whimpered. Struggling only made the pain worse. "B-boss"... I tried to say. "What was that shorty"? The guy said digging his hard shoulder blade into my side. I yelped in pain. "P-please s-stop". I said. "Heh, hell to that". He said pushing harder. We came to what looked like a small little shack hidden in the trees. "No ones gonna hear em here. We can all have turns doing what we want to em". The guy from this morning said. He through me against the wall. The impact literally knocked the wind out of me. I fell to the ground. He grabbed me hard by the chin and through my head back onto the wall. He was now pushing me against the wall and the ground. "Hmmm.... What should I do first"? He said. "I know".... He said with an evil smirk. He grabbed my wrists and held them behind my head. He unzipped my jacket and lifted up my shirt. "U-uh"...? He started to rub my ribs. It was a strange sensation that I had never felt before. I felt my face get hot. "A-ahh... Nnn"... I closed my eye sockets. "You like that huh? Well".... He suddenly took my right arm and pulled it far behind my head. He just kept pulling them farther and farther. I could hear sounds of my joints cracking and breaking. ( just imagine your elbows being pulled behind your head and that elbow joint where your funny bone is located at is being straightened out and pulled outta place :( ) I yelled. "I can't wait until it's my turn... It sounds like your having so much fun over there". One of the two other guys said. "Ah shut up and keep watch to make sure that Papyrus guy doesn't come". The guy hovering above me said. He finally let go of my arm. A breath of relief escaped my mouth. He grinned. "How much pain can you take"?


	2. A Dangerous Encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck xD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is a rape and violence chapter. This is for a mature audience x3!

UF Sans P.O.V  
He started caressing my ribs again. In slow steady patterns. This feeling is one I've never felt before. "Hah.... W-what"...? I couldn't even finish my sentence. He licked his lips. "Well aren't you cute"? He said mockingly as he slid his finger down my shorts"W-wha-"?! I said. This sensation was strange and unusual. I didn't like it. "A-ahh... Stop... Ngh". I whimpered. "B-boss". I called out. I couldn't get out of this situation without Boss. I called out again. "B-boss... Boss"! I called out louder each time. "P-pap... P-papy.... Papyrus"! I struggled to say his name. I haven't called Boss by that name in a really long time. The guy covered my mouth. "We don't want that now do we"? He said. He bent down and started to lick the nape of my neck. "N-no... Nnngh"... I tried calling out for Boss again. My right arm was starting to feel numb and remained motionless. I was starting to lose hope. But I kept trying. "P-papyrus! Pap-papyrus"! I yelled as loud as I could. 

UF Papyrus P.O.V  
"WHERE IS THAT LAZY EXCUSE OF A BROTHER"? I thought as I left one of my puzzles. This happened very often. I would start to wonder if Sans was actually doing any his work or if he where napping. I always had to put my work to the side just because I couldn't trust him not to be a pile of lazy bones. I sighed as I turned off my puzzle and started to head off in the direction of his station. His post was about 7 minutes away from mine so it shouldn't take to long to reach him. I started to see his station. It was dark there when usually at this time he would have lit a candle or something. "SANS? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOUR LATE AGAIN"! I called out into the distance. No response. I quickened my pace as I neared the small little post. Just as I had suspected. There was no sign of Sans. I saw a path of large and small footprints. I also saw traces of purple magic. "P-pap...P-papy... P-papyrus"! I heard a small distant voice coming from a small narrow opening in the trees. "DAMN IT SANS, WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING FOR YOURSELF"? I ran down the path. Sans had to be in real trouble to call out my name like that. I just hope that he isn't hurt to badly... 

UF Sans P.O.V  
"Shut up before you draw any attention to near by monsters". The guy said pressing harder on my mouth. My voice became muffled. "N-nnn... w-why are you d-doing this"? I managed to say. The guy just laughed. "I know what will make you shut up". He said with a devious grin. He eyed the newly made scar on my face and took his fist. He pushed down hard into my skull. I could hear the sound of the scar cracking and getting worse. "Gah...ah"! I cried out in pain. After he couldn't go any deeper into the scar, he lifted up my shirt again. He took part of where he kicked me and broke my rib cage even more than it had been. He twisted the part all the way back. Suddenly it snapped off. I arched my back in pain. At this point I was crying and struggling to breath. "Heh, it broke. I wasn't expecting that to happen... That's just to bad"... He said doing the same thing in other areas. "P-please... gah... just s-stop". I begged. The guy only laughed and pushed down on me harder, tightening his grip. "P-papyrus... P-please"! I called out again. "U-uh... Boss, I see someone coming". One of the monsters at the door said. "We need to leave now". The one on top of me said as he got up to look out with the other two. "What about him". One of them said motioning to me. "Eh, just leave em". Another one said as they all got out. That left me alone in here. I looked down to see purple and red magic spilling out from cracks in my bones. I cried harder. The pain was just unbearable. "Maybe I should just die"... I thought. "Papyrus obviously isn't coming anyways"... I said aloud. But something inside of me told me I should try one more time. "P-papyrus". I weakly spat out. My vision started to blur. "SANS? IS THAT YOU"? I heard someone say from far away. I tried to move but just ended up falling back over. My soul was glowing faintly and the beat was slowed. I could barely stay conscious. "SANS"! Boss said. That's the last thing I heared before my world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, happy nightmares everyone! Why me, what where you thinking?! Also, this chapter was a VERY short one, my bad xD.  
> Oh, the next chapter is surely going to make up for this one. Prepare for some fluff from US Sans and Paps x3.


	3. The Bone Zone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be an expert in violence, but imma beast when it comes to fluff! Watch out fandoms, here I come ):3. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this fluff filled chapter, it's totally worth it.  
> ░░█▀░░░░░░░░░░░▀▀███████░░░░   
> ░░█▌░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀██████░░░   
> ░█▌░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███████▌░░   
> ░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████████░░   
> ▐▌░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀██████▌░░   
> ░▌▄███▌░░░░▀████▄░░░░▀████▌░░   
> ▐▀▀▄█▄░▌░░░▄██▄▄▄▀░░░░████▄▄░   
> ▐░▀░░═▐░░░░░░══░░▀░░░░▐▀░▄▀▌▌   
> ▐░░░░░▌░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀░▀░░▌▌   
> ▐░░░▄▀░░░▀░▌░░░░░░░░░░░░▌█░▌▌   
> ░▌░░▀▀▄▄▀▀▄▌▌░░░░░░░░░░▐░▀▐▐░   
> ░▌░░▌░▄▄▄▄░░░▌░░░░░░░░▐░░▀▐░░   
> ░█░▐▄██████▄░▐░░░░░░░░█▀▄▄▀░░   
> ░▐░▌▌░░░░░░▀▀▄▐░░░░░░█▌░░░░░░   
> ░░█░░▄▀▀▀▀▄░▄═╝▄░░░▄▀░▌░░░░░░   
> ░░░▌▐░░░░░░▌░▀▀░░▄▀░░▐░░░░░░░   
> ░░░▀▄░░░░░░░░░▄▀▀░░░░█░░░░░░░   
> ░░░▄█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▀▀░░░░░░░▌▌░░░░░░   
> ░░▄▀▌▀▌░░░░░░░░░░░░░▄▀▀▄░░░░░   
> ▄▀░░▌░▀▄░░░░░░░░░░▄▀░░▌░▀▄░░░   
> ░░░░▌█▄▄▀▄░░░░░░▄▀░░░░▌░░░▌▄▄   
> ░░░▄▐██████▄▄░▄▀░░▄▄▄▄▌░░░░▄░   
> ░░▄▌████████▄▄▄███████▌░░░░░▄   
> ░▄▀░██████████████████▌▀▄░░░░   
> ▀░░░█████▀▀░░░▀███████░░░▀▄░░   
> ░░░░▐█▀░░░▐░░░░░▀████▌░░░░▀▄░   
> ░░░░░░▌░░░▐░░░░▐░░▀▀█░░░░░░░▀   
> ░░░░░░▐░░░░▌░░░▐░░░░░▌░░░░░░░   
> ░╔╗║░╔═╗░═╦═░░░░░╔╗░░╔═╗░╦═╗░   
> ░║║║░║░║░░║░░░░░░╠╩╗░╠═╣░║░║░   
> ░║╚╝░╚═╝░░║░░░░░░╚═╝░║░║░╩═╝░  
> Thats not mine btw xD.

US Sans P.O.V  
"Papyrus! Wake up, I the Great Sans cannot allow you to sleep in on a day like this"! I said as I shook Papyrus. "Ugh... huh? Oh... Hey Sans". Papyrus responded sleepily. "Get up"! I pushed him out of his bed. "G-gah Sans, I was going to get up... Some day"... He said rubbing his eye sockets. "You lazy Bones... Oh! I forgot, come downstairs. I want you to try my new taco recipe"! I said cheerfully. Pap's face changed. He looked as if he smelt something disgusting. "Uh, you alright Papy"? I asked tapping his shoulder. "Y-yeah, I'm fine... heh". He said getting up and slowly walking downstairs. "Hopefully these tacos are actually edible". Papyrus mumbled. "What was that"? I said. "U-uh, nothing bro"! He said giving me a half smile. I sighed and followed close behind him. "Tada! New tacos"! I said placing a plate in front of him. He stared down at it. He poked at one of the tacos and picked up. He smelt it and looked away. He looked back me again. I gave him puppy eyes. "How could I say no to that face bro"? He said. He closed his eye sockets and took a small bite out of the taco. "So how is it"? I asked. Papyrus tried not to gag. "I-it's great... eh... Imma go over h-here now". Paps got up and left the room. I jumped up in the air. "My new recipe was the greatest! I truly am the best there is"! I said with a large grin plastered on my face. "Bleh... Yeah... bro! Heh... u-ugh". I heard Paps say from the other room. "Mwhehe, it's great"! I said as I got more cooking ingredients ready. "We're having this new recipe for the rest of the week"! I said getting right to work. "Yeah that's sweet bro... ugh". Paps said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwhehe! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ c'mere!
> 
> Oh this chapter was SUPER short because I wanna start asking YOU for ideas. Yesh you there ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ c'mere. Also, I need to know, should I continue these fluff chapters? This is just a preview of what fluff chapters will be. They'll only get cuter! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) no hate comments though (°ロ°)☝...


	4. Something Wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah it's been way to long since I uploaded my last chapter. I'll be posting more often now that I'm not busy anymore. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this (/^w^)/ !

UF Sans P.O.V  
"Nngh"... I slowly started to wake up. My vision was blurry. I tried to sit up but my ribs ached. I quickly fell back into the pillow behind me. Where was I? I couldn't recall anything from earlier. I looked down. My jacket was sitting next to me on the floor. I lifted the blanket covering me to see bandages rapped around my torso. Some pieces of my rib cage where missing. I winced as I quickly placed the blanket back on top of me. "Ugh... W-what happened"..? I mumbled to myself. "Your awake"! I heard someone say from the other side of the room. I looked over my shoulder to see a short dark figure standing by what looks like the door. It was too dark to tell. "H-huh... who"..? I managed to say. I stared at the figure trying to figure out who was talking to me. "Oh sorry, let me turn on the lights". The figure said. Suddenly the lights flicked on. "You"?! I said in shock. It was Dr. Alphys. "I thought you where gone". I said. Alphys looked down. "N-no... I was here... In the lab". She stuttered. I've never seen her like this. She's usually so tough and smart. I kept staring as she began to speak again. "I found you in the forest. Your soul was so dim I could hardly see it. I rushed you here as fast as I could". She said. I looked at my chest again. My soul seemed to be glowing just fine. Alphys sighed. "Papyrus is out there waiting... he's really worried about you". She said changing her expression. She opened the door and looked at me. "Look... whatever happened out there, I'm just glad your ok". Alphys nodded and left the room. "Boss... worried about me"..? I thought. "No, it must be a misunderstanding... Boss would never worry about me. I bet he's upset I went missing"... I stared up at the ceiling. The room remained quiet.


	5. Something Wrong. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (\TwT)\ ...

US Sans P.O.V  
"Hey Paps, could you come into the kitchen"? I called out from the kitchen doorway. I could smell smoke coming from the dining room. "Just a sec bro"... I heard Papyrus mumble. He slowly walked over from the couch and looked down at me. "Hm"? He gestured towards the stove. I looked behind me and then back at him. "Papyrus! Your smoking inside again! What did I tell you about that"?! I scolded him. Papyrus is always doing this. "Oh... I try not to bro, but it helps me relax... y'know"? Papyrus replied blankly as he puffed some more of his cigarette. I clenched my fists. "Papyrus! Are you even listening?! Throw that away before you get sick"! I said as I yanked the cigar from his hands. He stared at me. "Sorry, I'll try not to do it again...". Papyrus said dazing off. I sighed and quickly disposed of the cigarette. Those things just make me sick. I don't know how Papyrus can even put that up to his mouth, let alone breath it in. Papyrus looked down at me again. "Whatcha cookin"? He asked. As if he hadn't already noticed. "Tacos of course"! I said with a grin as I checked the stove. "Oh...". I heard Papyrus mumble. I looked back at him. "Everything ok Paps"? I asked. He gave me a half smile. "Yeah bro, everything's cool. If you need me I'll be practicing my knock-knock jokes. You know how much I a-door them". He said as he laughed and walked away. "Ugh, Papyrus! I don't have time for your childish puns"! I yelled after him. He was already gone. I sighed and kept cooking. "I hope he didn't hide any cigarettes to smoke in his pocket"... I thought as I cooked the rest of the tacos. 

US Papyrus P.O.V  
"Ah, Sans".. I thought as I closed the door to the house. I decided I would take a walk and let Sans finish his tacos. I needed to smoke anyway. I took a cigar out of the hidden box I had stuffed into the couch. Hopefully Sans didn't notice. I lit the cigarette and put it to my lips. I sighed and looked up. "Rocks, more rocks, and snow"... I mumbled. I always wondered what the surface may be like. But then again, I did like it down here in Snowdin, and I know how safe Sans would be here. I just wonder how different it was up there. I kept walking until I got to Undyne's lab. I knocked on the door. A few seconds later Undyne came to the door. Her hair pulled up in the usual ponytail and her glasses down her nose. She pushed her glasses back up and gave me a small smile. "H-hey Papyrus... I d-didn't expect to see you here y-yet"... She stuttered. I nodded and walked past her. I had a few questions on my mind that only she could answer. "So Undyne. Remember what happened the other day? Y'know, with Sans' soul"? I asked as I sat down. She took out some papers and looked at me. "I-I think I know what happened...". She started. She looked away and took a deep breath. "Y-your not going to l-like it though"... She finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was nice... heh. Anyways, if you guys have any ideas for other chapters that I make in the future, whether it's the violent chapters or fluff chapters. Or... for the noice chapters if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).


End file.
